Pepper da Singer
by 3mee
Summary: (This is an ENGLISH fanfic!) Title says some of it. I fell in love with the title song and here's a fanfic for my craziness over the song and Pepperony in the end. What stopped them when they were inches away? They couldn't choose their relationship- friendship or romance? (I know this is an inappropriate title for the story, but come on!) One-shot. Rated T because Tony told me so.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, it's 3mee again and I've got a oneshot for ya all! So I heard IM:AA's title song and I totally fell in love with it, but Pepper and Rhodey weren't mentioned in the song so I decided to make a fanfic about it and here it is. [Really sorry about the name, I know its not at all appropriate. Anyone has suggestions for a better name? Tell me in reviews] I DON'T OWN IM:AA, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR IT'S SONG. But I'd love if that'd happen!**

**xox**

It was just another boring day in the armory, no crimes going on and Tony was upgrading his armor like he always did. Rhodey, the bookworm- so thought Pepper, was reading a book as usual. Everything was calm and quiet except the upgrading of the armor. (And 3-2-1) Pepper came inside the armory.

She started "Tony…"

But Tony cut her off "Pepper, I'm busy so you can use my phone till then." He didn't even look up from the armor.

Rhodey didn't even look up from his book as though nothing had happened.

Pepper went red with anger and snapped "WILL YOU EVEN LOOK AT ME OR ACKNOWLEDGE ME?!"

Tony left the armor and looked at her and said "What do you want?"

Rhodey finally looked up from his book.

"I want you…" she said pointing at Tony's chest accusingly "… want you to spend some time with me like a normal person."

"I'm busy; Pepper and I told you that already." He said putting her hand down

"Listen to ' . what you do, you are coming out with me!" She said

"Fine! I give up. Where are you taking me?" Tony said putting his hands up in defeat

"My house." She said as she smirked

"Your house? You usually take me to the beach! What's new today?" Tony asked

"You'll see once we get there." She said as she started pulling him out

"Hey Rhodey, shut down the systems when you go." Tony said

"Yeah, kay." Rhodey said as he got sucked in his book once again

Tony and Pepper started to walk down the street.

**xox**

They reached Pepper's house and Pepper took Tony to a room in the basement.

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be your room?" Tony said as he walked slowly behind Pepper like a dog in a new house

"Yeah, but I need to show you something else…" She said

The basement was dark, and Pepper walked towards the wall and switched on the lights.

"Whoa…" escaped Tony's mouth "Is this yours?" he asked

"Yup!" Pepper said with a proud smile on her face

"You mean, like… really? You play this?" He said as he touched the instrument

"Yesss!" Pepper said smiling, happy that Tony liked them

There was a drum-set in front of them. It was red and white colored. It looked neat.

"Ooh I've got a song that I had been waiting for you to hear." She said excitedly

"I'm ready." He said folding his hands. Pepper grinned.

She went to the drum-set and started

_He's a man on a mission  
In armor of Hi-Tech ammunition_

Trapped on the edge of an endless game  
His teenage life will never be the same  
In a dangerous world he does all he can  
He's Ironman, Ironman

The heart of his power was within him  
No force will make him give in  
When he's back into the corner of uncertainty  
He takes the heat to the next degree  
He's more than a hero believe what you see  
He's Ironman, Ironman

_He's Ironman, Ironman_

Tony was looking at Pepper, dumbfounded. He never knew that Pepper could sing. Nobody knew that Pepper could sing.

"So, how were the lyrics and the tune?" Pepper asked

"Just wow! How many people know that you sing? You never told me and Rhodey about this earlier." Tony said

"Well…" Pepper said while blushing "Things were different earlier. And this secret is only between me and you. Nobody else knows."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I love music. It's relaxing." Tony said

"You like music? I thought you hated music." Pepper said

"If music means ultrasonic sounds, then my choice is different." He said as he smiled

Pepper grinned. He looked so cute when he smiled. She wondered when she last saw Tony smile.

"Whatcha Thinkin'?" Tony said as he walked and stopped close to Pepper

"You don't smile so often." She said

"Yeah, but you make me smile." He said. Pepper grinned again.

They were just inches away, but the thing that stopped them was the thought that _they were just friends_. Just then, Tony's phone rang in his pocket. He picked it up.

"T-Tony, you n-need to get here, fast! W-Whiplash has b-broken into the armory!" Rhodey said with a trembling voice.

"I'm on it." Tony said and put his phone in his pocket again

"I guess this'll have to wait. Whiplash has broken into the armory and I need to go. Now." Tony said

"Well, I'm not stopping you. Just be safe!" Pepper replied with a warm smile

"No, I'll be as reckless as possible!" Tony said while going, giving Pepper a naughty little smile.

**xox**

**So… How was it? I know the ending was a little 'ugh' type, but pardon me please because-  
****_Funfact:_**** THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT EVER!  
I may have marked this as complete, but (very) maybe I shall add another chapter if I get enough reviews and inspiration. :D**


	2. Not a chapter

**Hi guys, I have published a sequel to this story named: Gossip question. I hope you like it.**

**Keep in mind that this is not a chapter.**


End file.
